


Destiny 2: Incursion

by Silver_Siren



Series: Destiny 2: A Realm Beyond [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Interdimensional Rift time, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is gonna get interesting, even idk where this is gonna go, everyone strap in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: It seems that it's too much to ask for any decent amount of time to go by without something happening in the Solar System. What starts with Fang-13 suddenly convulsing and crying out in pain leads to all of the legendary Guardians having to participate in what could be argued to be Omega's grandest experiment yet... or else, the Guardians that Omega has as test subjects and hostages will be systematically erased from existence. It's up to all of our favorite NPCs (read: my favorite Guardian NPCs) and Fireteam Crystallis to set aside any differences for the sake of their fellow Guardians... and who knows... maybe even gain some new allies in the process...
Relationships: Ikora Rey/Osiris/Eris Morn/Saint-14, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Destiny 2: A Realm Beyond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588021
Kudos: 5





	1. First Contact

It seemed that asking for one day to go by without  _ something  _ happening was too much to ask of the universe. At least, for the Guardians and their allies. Not even in the Tower itself were they truly safe. 

Oh, how the Red War had testified to  _ that.  _ But the Cabal had nothing to do with what brought that thought forth in the minds of many today. Neither were the Vex, nor the Hive, the Taken, the Scorn, or even the Fallen. No, it was something  _ entirely new.  _ At least, to  _ most  _ of the Tower’s residents. 

The day had started off normal, or as normal as it could get. Ravana was having a good time scaring the ever-loving  _ shit  _ out of new recruits who weren’t familiar with the idea of a friendly Fallen. Terra was curled up near Ikora’s normal station, sound asleep in the warm Light of the Traveler itself. Drake was having to corral Kayden from doing  _ something  _ stupid  _ yet again,  _ and Anya was in that same isolated spot where she’d snuck off to in order to escape Shaxx, letting her Lord watch the City through her eyes. (He was very pleased with it, if she spoke true.) Fang was perched next to Hawthorne, drawing.

Until she wasn’t. 

From seemingly nowhere, the mute Exo suddenly let out a shrill cry, startling everyone. Louis took off as swiftly as possible as Fang began to convulse, clutching at her head. Hawthorne was quick to grab Fang before she could fall off the edge of the platform, but cried out in pain when she barely grazed the Exo’s modified arm. Instinctively, she jerked her hand back.

“What’s going on?!” Ikora demanded, having torn up the stairs to Hawthorne’s little perch the moment Fang screamed. 

“I don’t know! She was fine, and now, this is happening… whatever  _ this  _ is!” The falconer admitted, gesturing to the Exo in question with her slightly-burned hand. 

“Go get that looked at, and get Louis back. I’ll handle Fang!” Ikora ordered. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” 

Just as Hawthorne let go, Ikora darted forward, grabbing a hold of Fang…

And, instantly, she  _ sincerely  _ regretted that. 

The moment her hands made contact with Fang’s body, she could feel a searing pain surge up through her arms at dizzying speeds, before she began to feel as if someone was pushing against her very  _ being,  _ as if trying to gain control of her. She refused to submit, pushing back against the unknown force with her Light-

And then, she felt as if someone was pulling down on her whole being with the might of a skilled Titan-

Everything went black. 

* * *

_ Ikora found herself floating in a dimension she didn’t recognize. It had the unnatural, technological, artificial feel somewhat reminiscent of any number of Vex constructs, but it was somehow… more. She could not shake the feeling she was being watched intently- _

_ “Fang!”  _

_ The Exo was shaking, hiding behind a strange, silvery, electronic-looking block. The Warlock Vanguard swiftly but gently moved to Fang’s side.  _

_ “What’s wrong? Why are you shaking like this?” She asked. Fang whimpered, and pointed directly in front of the block. Ikora turned, and looked… and was confused.  _

_ The “sky” was an unnatural, electric, neon blue color-more like a computer display than any actual  _ **_sky._ ** _ Floating within the strange space were an array of “eggs” whose “shells” were comprised of silvery, slightly-pixelated hexagons. Some of the eggs had what appeared to be electronic “monitors” set in them. Also floating within the space were some concentric dull silver rings, spheres similar in appearance to the “eggs”, and in the far-off distance, a very large, lidded “eye” that was currently focused on them. _

**_“Escaped test subject of ‘Nyx’ Test Group located.”_ ** _ A monotone, unmistakably-robotic voice stated. Ikora tensed as Fang ducked and shivered behind the block. _

_ “Who are you?! What do you want with Fang?!” The Warlock demanded. _

**_“My designation is Omega. ‘Nyx’ Test Group has not completed testing, and cannot <blip> resume testing until escaped subject is recovered successfully.” _ ** _ It answered, still as cold and unfeeling as before.  _

_ "You… you were the one who  _ **_traumatized_ ** _ Fang! And now, you're saying you've done the same to others?! What the hell did you  _ **_do_ ** _ to those in the 'Nyx' Test Group, while we're on the subject?!"  _

**_"Fifteen subjects comprised the 'Nyx' Test Group. Subjects were all in possession of subtypes of <blip> paracausal energy collectively referred to as 'The Light' by the subjects." _ **

_ Already, Ikora was  _ **_mortified._ ** _ But Omega continued. _

**_"Subjects were infused with gradually-increasing amounts of sterile neutrino particles until individual limits were reached. Sufficient time was given to allow for assisted full integration. Once full integration was <blip> achieved, subjects were then placed into analytical combat situations of increasing levels of difficulty. Experiments had to be aborted upon Subject Designation ‘Fang-13’ engaging in successful unauthorized departure.” _ **

_ Ikora couldn’t recall the last time she’d been  _ **_this_ ** _ enraged. Fists clenched to white, Light barely contained- _

**_" <blip> Paracausal energy surge detected. Parameters align with subtype referred to as 'Void Light'." _ **

_ Of  _ **_course_ ** _ Omega would be able to detect her rising Light.  _

**_"Commence further scans via Probe of Omega."_ **

_ What looked like a dull silver-skinned female Awoken with electric crimson red, glowing eyes, and flowing, dark silvery-grey, shoulder-length hair, clad in a bizarre, more human-like emulation of radiolaria-consumed arms, as well as radiolaria-consumed legs-really, they looked more like they were covered in armor made from Vex pieces began to descend. A piece eerily similar to the Dreambane Cowl graced her torso, and an assault rifle graced her back, similar in appearance to Fang’s elaborate rifle. What didn’t emulate the Vex still matched thanks to the Fourty-Four Steel shader. As she got closer to the ground, Ikora could feel it… and couldn’t believe what her senses were telling her. _

_ “Why is your Probe a Guardian, Omega?! How did you even  _ **_manage_ ** _ that?!” She demanded. _

**_“The Probe was in the process of obtaining materials for repairs when connection was lost. Connection could not be re-established for two years. Connection was <blip> re-established with the altered Probe. Memory banks show the Probe was infused with ‘The Light’ via a small, artificially-intelligent companion entity referred to as ‘a Ghost’. The designation ‘Alpha’ was assigned to the one <blip> specifically tethered to her. Upon connection re-establishment, the will of ‘Alpha’ was assimilated to ensure the Probe would obey commands.” _ **

_ Once again, the Warlock’s blood began to boil.  _

_ “Who do you think you are?! You have no right to subjugate  _ **_anyone’s_ ** _ will, no matter who or what they are! And you most  _ **_certainly_ ** _ have no right to capture living beings and subjecting them to your idea of ‘experiments’, Omega!” She roared, calling her Light to her hands. The Probe simply levitated there, and just as Ikora was on the verge of unleashing her rage- _

**_“Subject designation found in Probe’s memory banks. <blip> Subject name: Ikora Rey. <blip> Memory banks shows multiple types of data that suggests Ikora Rey would be a highly-desirable test subject.” _ ** _ It stated.  _

_ “You will  _ **_not_ ** _ take me either! I am most  _ **_definitely_ ** _ not some lab rat-”  _

**_“Collective data analysis complete. <blip> New logic thought pattern created. Desirable subjects will be given access to a combat trial. Successful subjects will be permitted to <blip> engage in direct negotiations.” _ **

_ Ikora blinked in confusion as a small, dark silvery-gray shimmering sphere materialized in the Probe’s left hand. The Probe landed, roughly grabbed Ikora’s right hand, and slapped the sphere onto her right wrist. The sphere collapsed into a thick, fluid form, and the Warlock cried out as she felt burning pain shoot up her arm until the liquid formed into a smooth band with no seams. _

**_“This tag is irremovable. It will also serve to mark you as one of the ‘invited’ test subjects. The Probe and the repair facilitator Corvus Dawn will be <blip> sent to deliver tags to all other desired subjects. Upon delivery, tags will display a holographic message to alert all desired subjects of initiation time. All subjects will be <blip> given guidance to the area of access. Trials will then commence. You are dismissed for the current moment.” _ **

_ Before the Warlock could make any further sound, blinding white light filled the area…. _

* * *

_ “Hey! ...waking up!” _

The familiar voice of Cayde helped drag Ikora back to consciousness. She blinked several times, before looking to see the Exo leaning against a wall, propping himself up with his right foot, arms crossed. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living! You enjoy your nap?” He asked, teasing. Ikora shook her head, and sighed heavily. 

“It wasn’t just a  _ nap,  _ Cayde. I was somehow… pulled into some other dimension. I made contact with Omega. Also, where is Fang?” She told him, noticing the lack of the aforementioned mute Exo nearby. Cayde blinked.

“Uhh… Fang’s fine… but wait a minute… did you just say  _ Omega? _ As in  _ the  _ Omega? The same thing that screwed with Fang?” He questioned. 

“I believe so. It seems to now be keen on extending invitations to…. Well, I don’t know who it will deem worthy of its attention. It extended one to me, and while I was unconscious, its… Probe forced some strange seamless bracelet onto my wrist.” 

“Um… about that…” 

Ikora looked down at her right wrist, and stared at the “tag” that she remembered having forced upon her in the bizarre interaction. 

“...Unbelievable… Just what else can Omega  _ do? _ ” She wondered softly. 

“Hell if I know. What do you think  _ we  _ should do?” Cayde asked. 

“From what I could gather, Omega is likely going to extend its invitations to notable Guardians, such as Shaxx or you, Cayde. We need to make them aware of the likelihood that they’re going to be visited by either The Probe of Omega or another individual by the name of Corvus Dawn, and have this…  _ tag  _ forced upon them. I’m sure Omega will make it very clear when it’s finished making its choices, and then, we’ll be expected to make our way to its home and go through whatever  _ trials  _ it sees fit to subject us to.” She summarized. Cayde hummed for a brief moment.

“And what do  _ we  _ get out of all of this? I’m not gonna throw myself into some alternate dimension, or whatever the fuck this space machine calls where it lives, and risk my life without getting  _ something  _ good out of it!” He demanded.

“Omega promised to engage in negotiations if we succeeded. I’m sure we can work out something during those negotiations.” 

Cayde let out an enthusiastic holler, and fistbumped the air.

“Oh  _ hell  _ yeah! Loot from an overpowered alien robot thing! This is gonna be  _ awesome! _ ” He exclaimed, grinning as best he could, considering what he was.

“I’m gonna go make a cache, see ya later!” 

Cayde darted out of the room like an excited child. Ikora chuckled as she laid back down, bringing her right arm up to look at the “tag”. It looked unremarkable on the surface, but she knew better. She let out a deep breath she didn’t even realize she was holding, and let herself fall into a blessedly-dreamless sleep. 


	2. The First Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of invitations are delivered, and the recipients begin to prepare themselves for the unknown.

Cayde was in the middle of creating the cache on Nessus when it happened to him. 

“Hey… you’re Cayde-6, right? The Hunter Vanguard?”

Cayde turned sharply to see a human male at the end of the tunnel, standing there, looking almost… depressed. Like he didn’t even want to be here at all. He was clad in a bizarre, more human-like emulation of radiolaria-consumed arms, as well as radiolaria-consumed legs. Really, they looked more like they were covered in armor made from Vex pieces. A piece eerily similar to the Dreambane Cowl graced his torso, and a helmet in the shape of the Phenotype Plasticity Helm was currently protecting his head. An assault rifle graced his back. What didn’t emulate the Vex still matched thanks to what looked like the Forty-Four Steel shader. 

“Yeah, that’s me… who’s asking?” Cayde asked in turn. The human sighed.

“My name is Corvus Dawn. I’ve been sent out by Omega to mark its chosen test subjects from Sylb’s memories with tags.” He admitted.

“Ikora mentioned that name… what are you doing helping Omega?! That thing’s an asshole, from what I’ve heard!” Cayde asked. 

“Not like I have much choice in the matter. It’ll delete the other Guardians it’s got if I don’t mark who it tells me to mark… among other things.” The human answered, sounding so very defeated.

“Wait…  _ delete?!  _ Guardians aren’t  _ programs! _ They’re people! What the hell is Omega thinking?!” Cayde demanded furiously. 

“In the Interdimensional Rift,  _ everything  _ is at Omega’s mercy. If, for one reason or another, it decides it doesn’t want you anymore, it will revoke your permissions, and you’ll be erased from existence. But Omega isn’t malicious-it does everything for a reason. It’s a machine, but it’s not like you Exos. It doesn’t  _ understand  _ morality very well, if at all. It just wants to… understand Guardians.” Corvus answered. 

“What do you mean by ‘understand’-OW! FUCK!” 

Cayde could barely finish his question before he felt a searing pain shoot up his right arm. He looked down, and cursed under his breath when he saw a band identical to the one around Ikora’s now firmly wrapped around his own arm. 

“That was  _ dirty, _ man!” He snapped.

“Sorry, but I have to deliver the others soon. I only have until Omega finishes designing its trials to deliver it before it’ll start erasing Guardians. If you want to save them and get answers, then beat the trial it gives you. Omega  _ does  _ keep its promises, and it’s more than willing to offer rewards." Corvus told him, before transmatting away. Cayde hissed.

"Fucking  _ bring  _ it, you damn machine. I  _ will  _ fuck your shit up!" He vowed, drawing Ace of Spades and running a hand along the barrel. He brought it to bear, and looked down the sights.

He imagined Omega lined up in the center.

* * *

Ana was idly sifting through data when it happened to her.

“Desired test subject located.”

The electronic, yet somewhat feminine voice caught her off guard. She turned sharply…

“What… What  _ are  _ you?” She asked, breathless.

“I am The Probe of Omega. You are  _ <blip> _ Anastasia ‘Ana’ Bray.” The Probe answered, floating down to land directly in front of Ana.

“Yeah… why did you say I was a ‘test subject’? I’m not some lab rat-hey, watch it-OW! LET GO!” Ana half-asked, before crying out in pain as The Probe painfully grabbed her right arm and jerked it forward. Before Ana could make any further protest, The Probe slammed the liquid form of yet another tag onto her right wrist, bringing Ana to her knees from the pain. The Probe then abruptly let go of the Hunter.

“You have been chosen to participate in a series of trials that will be created for you by Omega. You will be informed via your tag when the trials will be initiated, and where to go to engage in these  _ <blip> _ trials. Failure to comply will result in the systematic erasure of portions of other ‘Guardian’ test subjects until you comply.” She stated in a monotone, unfeeling voice. 

“What the hell-COME BACK HERE!” Ana roared as The Probe floated up, into a strange, electric blue portal. The portal closed as soon as she entered, leaving Ana enraged, confused, and very worried. The sounds of her main interface with Rasputin suddenly increasing snapped her out of the dazed state. She swiftly stood back up, and went to the console.

**_UNKNOWN SIGNATURE DETECTED. SIGNATURE NEARLY IDENTICAL TO UNKNOWN MECHANICAL ENTITY DETECTED THREE YEARS AGO._ **

"You mean the one you lit up with Warsats? But wouldn't that imply it  _ survived  _ your assault?" 

**_MECHANICAL ENTITY'S ABILITIES ARE UNKNOWN. A BRIEF DIMENSIONAL DISTURBANCE WAS DETECTED AFTER PEAK ASSAULT. UNKNOWN ENTITY RESPONSES CEASED AFTER DIMENSIONAL DISTURBANCE._ **

"Dimensional disturbance… so did it rip a portal open and just run away and hide? And if it did, it's still in hiding… all this time, what has it been doing? Not to mention that it has hostages… I can't just  _ leave them there… _ "

**_AUTHORIZED USER SHOULD REFRAIN FROM ENGAGING WITH UNKNOWN HOSTILES._ **

Ana giggled a bit.

"I know you worry about me, Rasputin, but I'm not helpless! Besides, like I said, I can't just leave those Guardians to risk being  _ erased from existence…  _ I have to go fight. I know you don't like it, but they need my help." She insisted.

**_AUTHORIZED USER WILL BE ARMED WITH FULL EXTENT OF IKELOS PROTOCOL WEAPONRY. AUTHORIZED USER WILL INITIATE CONTACT IF ASSISTANCE IS REQUIRED._ **

Again, the Hunter giggled a bit. 

"Alright, have it your way. I'm gonna spend some time practicing, just to make sure I'm at the top of my game." She decided. Ana turned to step outside, before pausing.

“Hey, think you could make some more weapons? I have a feeling I’m not gonna be the only one that’s gonna get an  _ invitation  _ to Omega’s little party.” She asked.

**_AUTHORIZED USER REQUEST… GRANTED._ **

She smiled.

“Thanks. I mean it. And they’ll be grateful too. I’m gonna go practice. Be back in a bit.” 

Rasputin began his work as Ana stepped outside. She leveled her Polaris Lance at an Acolyte. She pulled the trigger.

* * *

Asher Mir was frantically continuing his efforts to preserve his will against the Vex nanotechnology slowly consuming his bod y when it happened to him. 

"Hey, Asher… it's been a while…"

The Awoken jerked to attention, and sighed heavily. 

"Corvus… I can assume you didn't come here just to waste my time with idle chitchat. I would ask if you need adjustments to your armor, but I received a transmission from Ikora that has led me to conclude that is not what you are here for." He said somberly, returning to his computer.

“Yeah… Omega’s decided you’re worthy of its attention. It's asked me to put this tag on you-" Corvus showed the liquid form of the tag in his hand- "-which basically marks you as one of its chosen participants. Once it has everyone it wants, the tag will guide you to the portal it’s gonna open for everyone to enter the Interdimensional Rift.. and then, it’ll subejct you to a series of combat trials.” He finished. 

“Hmph. And what reason do  _ I  _ have to bend to the whims of some pretentious unknown entity?” Asher sneered.

“...It can stop you from turning into a Vex.” 

Asher turned sharply, and stared at Corvus.

_ “WHAT?!  _ **_HOW?!”_ ** The Awoken demanded. 

“I don’t know the details myself… but someone, the nanoprobes that Omega can create manage to literally  _ consume  _ the Vex ones and overwrite them. It’s how it stopped my changes… I think that, if you proved yourself to it, it would be willing to help you.” Corvus answered. Asher fidgeted around for a few seconds, before sighing heavily.

“...Just get it  _ overwith. _ ” Asher relented. 

“Alright… it’s gonna hurt like a bitch for a second, but then, it’ll be fine.” 

Asher cried out in pain as the tag was slapped onto his right wrist, forming into the smooth band that had manifested on the others. He jerked his hand back, and glared at Corvus.

“You should  _ hope  _ that this ‘Omega’ can deliver on what you promised, or you will  _ rue the day you did this to me! _ ” He seethed. 

“If there’s one thing Omega is utter  _ shit  _ at, it’s lying. Good luck, Asher.” 

Corvus transmatted away, and Asher hissed at the band. He then sighed heavily.

“I suppose I should refresh my combat skills…” He muttered, heading towards his improvised area of rest. He began to sift through his belongings. 

* * *

Sloane was watching over the methane sea of Titan when it happened to her. 

She could barely even  _ blink  _ before The Probe of Omega suddenly appeared right beside her, on her right side, and then rudely grabbed her arm, before slamming the tag onto her right wrist. She only let out a hiss of pain as compared to Ana’s loud cry, being the durable Titan she was, but it still  _ hurt.  _ She made an attempt to punch The Probe of Omega square in her silvery head, but The Probe simply floated out of harm’s way. Sloane blinked, watching as The Probe rose in the air.

“What the actual  _ fuck? _ What  _ are  _ you?!” She wondered.

“I am The  _ <blip> _ Probe of Omega. I am-”

“Here to deliver some sort of invitation to a death battle lineup? Yeah, I got Ikora’s memo about her encounter with you and your master. It’s got some… interesting parameters, I guess. Apparently enough have been chosen that you’re not the only one delivering invitations. Speaking of which, it’s got a  _ helluva  _ way of doing that. Most people would settle for a little piece of paper.” Sloane interjected.

“Repair facilitator Corvus Dawn is delivering tags as well in order to expedite delivery efforts. Tags were delivered in the method demonstrated in order to  _ <blip> _ ensure that desired subjects could not remove them prematurely.” The Probe explained. Sloane looked at the tag on her wrist.

“So, they’re not just invitations… they’re literal  _ tags.  _ So your master can track us and make sure we play along. I don’t like the idea of being told what to do,  _ especially  _ by something whose motives are not exactly clear and that I know next to  _ nothing  _ about.” She said. 

“Omega wishes to understand the collection of anomalies-”

“That are Guardians. Your master doesn’t  _ get  _ us. Yeah, you told Ikora that, and she told that to us. To it, we’re some sort of paradox, right?”

“Affirmative. You are illogical contradictions. If the subject ‘Ikora Rey’ has informed you of the encounter she experienced, then I do not need to  _ <blip> _ add further detail on the reasoning.” 

“And let me guess, you and your damn  _ murder machine  _ of a master aren’t gonna listen to us until we cut our way to it and  _ make  _ it listen to us. That’s fine by me. I’m no stranger to having to, quite literally, knock sense into others. Your master will be no different.” Sloane vowed. The Probe seemed to be entirely unfazed by Sloane’s determined words.

“This cannot be confirmed or denied at the current moment. Your statements will be confirmed or denied upon commencement of  _ <blip> _ your trials, Region Commander Sloane. You are advised to use the remaining time to ensure you are at peak condition for trials.” 

Sloane glared at The Probe as she floated into a portal, leaving. The Titan crossed her arms, and turned once more to look over the methane sea. 

“This is gonna be an  _ interesting  _ one, to say the least… I just hope Ikora’s right about the possibility of Omega becoming an  _ ally.  _ Last thing we need is yet  _ another  _ powerful enemy… Kayden and Drake can only do so much, even with the other members of the fireteam they supposedly have now.” She mused. She then sighed heavily, and rolled her shoulders. 

“Guess it’s time to warm up on some Hive.” She decided, turning to head out on the hunt. 


	3. The Second Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next round of invitations is delivered.

Shaxx was (rather excitedly) officiating a Supremacy match taking place on Nessus when his turn came, an annoyed Saladin tending to his wolves nearby. 

"The match is tied! One of you,  **_TAKE THE LEAD ALREADY!"_ ** He roared. Saladin sighed heavily, but said nothing-

"What the-!"

Shaxx turned around at the sound Saladin's sudden proclamation and rocketing up from his seated position. His wolves growled at The Probe and Corvus as they stepped through, but a half-hearted repulsor blast from The Probe knocked a wolf unconscious; the creature whimpering as it went down.

"You-Why did you do that?! They did nothing wrong!" Saladin demanded.

"Removing distractions. The blast was not  _ <blip> _ lethal. They are irrelevant." The Probe answered coldly.

"A silvery woman and a Vex-tainted human… The Probe of Omega and Corvus Dawn, I assume?" Shaxx questioned, scanning them up and down. 

"If you know our names, then you know why we're here." Corvus answered. 

"Indeed. Ikora warned us about the scheming of your tyrannical machine master." Saladin seethed. 

"Tyrannical. Adjective. Exercising power in a cruel or arbitrary way.  _ <blip> _ Your perception is flawed. My master's actions are not arbitrary. They are efficient and designed to expedite achievement of goals to ensure successful completion  _ <blip> _ of core directives. Cruelty is an intangible concept irrelevant to the experiments conducted by Omega." The Probe countered.

"So, Omega sees nothing wrong with taking prisoners and not only doing unspeakable things to them, but using them as leverage to force others into playing along with its sick idea of what experiments are?!" Shaxx demanded, roaring.

"...Omega was designed to basically be an artificially intelligent superweapon. It doesn't  _ have _ any moral subroutines. It doesn't  _ understand  _ things like cruelty and morality-at least, not in the way we do. It thinks on pure logic. Efficiency. Effectiveness. Nowhere in there-”

“-is there any real sense of good or evil. It doesn’t  _ understand  _ such concepts. Hmph. We’ll just have to  _ teach  _ it those concepts.” Saladin interjected, cutting off Corvus.

“If there’s one thing Omega’s good at, it’s adapting. Granted, teaching it concepts like good and evil will be a whole other matter entirely-”

“Time is being wasted. Tags will now be assigned.” The Probe cut off, taking the tag in Corvus’ hand, before darting forward and simultaneously applying them to both Titans before either could make any further protest. The Probe then grabbed Corvus roughly, by his collar, and dragged him back with her, through the portal. 

“So, that’s that. We’ve been chosen, and, quite literally, tagged. Now, all that remains is to wait.” Saladin mused. He turned to face his fellow Titan, who sighed. The match had ended during the conversation without either realizing, and it had ended with one team barely edging out victory. 

“It’s going to have to fall to Arcite to manage the Crucible while we’re both gone… but he can handle it.” Shaxx muttered, before clenching his fist.

“Even if I  _ wasn’t  _ tagged, I’d tear my way into that damn Rift… there are perfectly good Guardians  _ suffering  _ at the hands of this damn machine! I will  _ not  _ stand for it!” He vowed, growling. 

“On that, we can agree. We should prepare ourselves-we don’t know what Omega will unleash upon our arrival.” Saladin pointed out.

"Arcite, you're taking over managing matches until I tell you otherwise. I have to devote my full attention to dealing with this." Shaxx ordered, looking at the tag on his wrist. Arcite let out a few beeps of acknowledgement, turning back to the monitor he had previously been working with. 

"I'll go and warn Lady Edifreet. We have no idea what criteria Omega is using to make its choices, nor how far its reach is thanks to its Probe and Corvus." Saladin decided, before turning once again and leaving the area. Shaxx sighed heavily, and began looking at his array of weaponry. 

He would need the best of the best to take on Omega, he thought, as he ran a gloved hand over one of his favored blades. 

* * *

Osiris couldn’t believe that it had happened to him at all. 

He was working on manipulating yet another simulation to see the possibilties when the simulation in question was forcibly disrupted. 

_ “Wait a minute… a tall, silvery woman who can appear and disappear through portals that would make even the Vex blush…”  _ Sagira muttered.

“...The Probe of Omega?! But how-”

“Datalogs copied from pseudo-species with designation ‘Vex’ detailed location of ‘Infinite Forest’. Memory datalogs from period during disconnect from Omega detailed  _ <blip> _ verbal descriptions of an unusually-powerful and skilled ‘Guardian’ referred to as ‘Osiris’ residing in location referred to as ‘Infinite Forest’.” She explained, suddenly manifesting behind the legendary Warlock. 

“And here I thought that I’d be safe from your master in the Infinite Forest… is there anywhere you  _ can’t  _ reach?” Osiris asked, crossing his arms. 

“If the appropriate location data and sufficient power are both available, there are no  _ <blip> _ known limitations to where Omega can send either Corvus Dawn or myself.” She answered, voice cold and monotone. 

“As much as a change of scenery would be nice, I can’t leave the Vex unchecked-”

Before Osiris could even finish, The Probe slashed her left arm out to the side, and a series of portals opened. The exiled Warlock watched in shock and awe as an array of the silvery “eggs” (in a variety of sizes) suddenly appeared through portals identical to the one The Probe had used to arrive in the Forest. They then began capturing Vex in swathes, the time-travelers screeching in protest as they were siphoned into what were obviously containment cells.

“My master wishes to obtain several samples of varying subtypes of the pseudo-species known as the ‘Vex’ for experimental purposes. It was most efficient for the samples to be obtained at the same time I tagged you for  _ <blip> _ research purposes.” She explained, answering the unspoken question.

“And who does your master think it is that it can order  _ me  _ around?” Osiris questioned.

“Failure to comply will result in the systematic erasure of portions of current captive ‘Guardian’ test subjects until you comply.” The Probe informed him. 

_ “WHAT?! Who do you think-AHHH!!”  _ Sagira screamed, being cut off as The Probe, quite literally, swatted her away as she darted forward. Sagira spiraled, and Osiris caught her before she could land on the ground. The female Ghost let out a pained groan as The Probe darted forward, and forced the tag onto Osiris as she had with everyone else. She then disappeared via her trademark portal as he hissed in pain briefly.

Just as she vanished, Osiris ordered a Reflection to capture one of the containment ”eggs” and bring it to him. In the blink of an eye, the golden, shimmering visage delivered the moderately-sized device to the Warlock, before vanishing. Sagira inhaled deeply, floating back up.

_ “Osiris… she… she’s-” _

“I know, Sagira. I felt it too. This ‘Omega’ is clearly more of a danger than we first thought… creating such an advanced servant… but I doubt that even it could simulate the Light.”

_ “Which means that, at some point, it probably lost its connection to her. Poor thing… had no sense of identity at all… and only had her Ghost and this Corvus that Ikora mentioned to help her… and then, from the others, she only got to enjoy two years of having her own free will before Omega took her back…”  _ Sagira said softly, mournful. 

“Omega doesn’t seem to be able to yet understand morality. It would not be fair to call it ‘evil’ when its thought processes run on pure logic. And yet, at the same time, it has Guardians as hostages, and has made it very clear that it  _ will  _ dispose of them to make us play by its rules.”

_ “Hence why you had one of your Reflections grab that containment egg-you want to find a way to get those Guardians out safely without Omega noticing.”  _

“...As macabre as this is to say, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.” 

Sagira turned sharply to face her Guardian.

_ “I’m sorry, what did you just say?”  _

“Omega isn’t like anything we’ve seen before. It makes the Vex look like children’s toys. If we can learn how to harness its technology-”

Sagira let out an exasperated sigh. 

_ “You and your utter inability to control your curiosity… I sometimes wonder why I put up with you.”  _ She muttered. Osiris let out a rare chuckle.

“Come now, Sagira. We have work to do.”

_ “Don’t we always…”  _

She floated closer to the containment “egg”, and began to scan it.

* * *

Saint wasn’t entirely surprised that he was chosen. 

His pigeons scattered whilst in the midst of feeding them, and he turned, glaring through his helmet at Corvus as the young man came through. However, upon seeing the distraught expression on Corvus’ face, Saint softened as well.

“You… do not do this because you want to. You do not work with this… ‘Omega’ because you  _ want  _ to. You work with it because you  _ have  _ to.” He concluded. Corvus nodded.

“I’m really sorry… but the moment Omega learned you were alive, well, and still had your powers, it was hell-bent on tagging you." He told the Titan. Said Titan crossed his arms.

"I would have  _ forced  _ my way in if I had to. For the sake of the Guardians it took prisoner!" He seethed. 

"You can't just  _ headbutt  _ your way into the Interdimensional Rift. And even if you somehow, by some absolutely batshit insane  _ miracle  _ managed that, you wouldn't make it very long. Nothing can exist in the Interdimensional Rift without Omega's permission." Corvus countered.

"Whatever. I assume this 'tag' will give me that  _ permission _ you were just talking about?" Saint asked.

"Yes. It'll also serve to guide you to the portal that'll let you into the Rift, and also guide you while you're in there." Corvus answered. 

"Very well. Give it to me. Get it overwith." He ordered. 

"It's gonna hurt… but I doubt you're gonna give a damn. Here goes." 

Saint grunted as the tag was forced upon his wrist, but showed no other reaction to it. Corvus looked down, and turned away.

"Good luck. You'll need it in there." He muttered, before a portal manifested in front of him. He walked through, and it closed behind him. Saint looked mournfully at the band.

"It will not just be the 'test subjects' that I will fight to save. I will fight to save you and Sylb from Omega's clutches too, Corvus." He vowed.


	4. Interdimensional Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for our chosen subjects to engage in Omega's trials...

_ "All desirable subjects have been tagged. A suitable delay has been allowed for proper <blip> preparations. Test Group 'Lumen', report to the designated location."  _

Omega's cold, monotone, robotic voice rang throughout the system, thanks to the varying locations of its chosen Guardians. 

_ "Test Group 'Lumen', eh? This is gonna be an interesting one… from what I hear, this Omega's good enough to kidnap anything it wants. Wonder what the inside of this Interdimensional Rift is gonna be like…"  _ The Drifter's voice cut through as he mused.

_ "If the vision I experienced while in contact with Fang is anything to go by, it's a boundless digital realm filled with what I can only assume are containment areas for its…  _ **_experiments."_ ** Ikora forced the last word out through gritted teeth. 

_ "I do not like the fact that Omega is using dirty tricks to make us leave the Tower behind and play its games!"  _ Saint interjected.

_ "Wait 'till it realizes that all it had to do was offer some sweet loot or other rewards to make Guardians come running… no kidnapping necessary."  _ Cayde said.

_ "It doesn't understand just what it's getting itself into. We'll teach it a lesson that it'll never forget."  _ Osiris assured.

_ "Damn right we will! If Fang is anything to go by, there are countless Guardians suffering through Traveler-knows-what right now, thanks to that damned machine!"  _ Shaxx vowed.

_ "Speaking of which… Fang, are you certain about this? You're being asked to return to a place where you suffered a great deal…"  _ Zavala asked.

_ "Fang wants to help. She knows what it's like to be in those subjects' shoes."  _ Bahamut answered. Fang hummed somberly, as if confirming what her Ghost had said. 

_ “It probably goes without saying at this point, but Omega makes the Vex look primitive on every level. And we're charging headfirst into its home domain. If what we've seen so far  _ **_outside_ ** _ of the Rift is anything to go by… for all we know, a simulation of Oryx is waiting inside."  _ Osiris pointed out. 

_ "It wouldn't have even needed to have ever actually  _ **_encountered_ ** _ Oryx to be able to simulate him. The legends would be enough for Omega… granted, it would be an Oryx based off of those legends, which could be wildly different from the actual thing… Omega's basically the robot God of the Interdimensional Rift."  _ Bahamut further added. 

_ "It gave us time to prepare, however. It clearly doesn't just want to kill us outright. Honestly, if it meant it could get the data it wants so badly, it would probably be willing to join our side."  _ Ravana mused. 

_ "I think that's what most of us are riding on, Ravana. I, for one, would be all over getting new loot!"  _ Cayde agreed, his grin evident even without seeing his face.

_ "You're  _ **_always_ ** _ obsessed with the loot!"  _ Kayden pointed out. 

_ "And you always throw yourself over railings and faceplant into the floor below, so you've got no room to talk!"  _ Cayde countered. 

_ "...The heroes of the Solar System, everybody… also, Rasputin's on standby in case everything goes to shit."  _ Ana told them.

_ "Good to hear. As much as I still don't trust that Warmind, this is yet another situation where I have to put my personal reservations on it aside."  _ Zavala acknowledged. 

_ "Ugh, when will you let that  _ **_go?_ ** _ Rasputin may be a bit temperamental, but he cares!"  _ Ana insisted.

_ "It doesn't matter. We're here."  _ Drake said. 

Everyone's attention turned to the massive, electric blue portal that had suddenly entered view. It was oval in shape, yet clearly designed to be large enough to allow everyone's ships to enter.

_ "Checking tags… confirming arrivals…"  _

The tags on everyone's wrists flashed briefly as they were being scanned.

_ "Ikora Rey, confirmed. <blip> Zavala, confirmed. <blip> Cayde-6, confirmed. <blip> The Drifter, confirmed. <blip> Lord Shaxx, confirmed. <blip> Lord Saladin, confirmed. <blip> Sloane, confirmed. <blip> Asher Mir, confirmed. <blip> Anastasia 'Ana' Bray, confirmed. <blip> Osiris, confirmed. <blip> Saint-14, confirmed. <blip> Drake, confirmed. <blip> Kayden, confirmed. <blip> Ravana, confirmed. <blip> Terra Draco, confirmed. <blip> Anya Ryu, confirmed. <blip> Fang-13, confirmed. <blip>"  _

Fang flinched slightly at her name being called, finishing Omega's systematic listing of their names.

_ "All desired subjects' arrivals confirmed. As stated, current 'Guardian' test subjects present within the Rift will remain intact for the current moment."  _ It informed them, briefly displaying an array of containment eggs, each holding a single Guardian inside it. The screen then vanished.

_ "Well, there's the proof of life… what's next, sunshine?"  _ The Drifter asked.

_ "Different customized trials will be set before you. For each success, a Crystalloid will be <blip> awarded. For each failure, a 'Guardian' will be terminated. Accumulation of seven Crystalloids will allow the subject to progress to negotiations."  _ Omega explained. 

_ “And I assume you’re not gonna tell us any details until we’re already committed, are ya?”  _ Cayde-6 half-asked, smiling awkwardly. 

_ “Affirmative.”  _ Came the unfeeling, monotone answer. 

_ “Then there is no point in waiting any longer! Those captive Guardians need our help!”  _ Saint roared, leading the charge into the Interdimensional Rift.

* * *

The first thing that Zavala noticed upon being transmatted out of his ship into the Rift was that he was somehow alone. Not even scans could reveal the location of his fellow Guardians (and the Drifter, he wouldn’t be caught  _ dead  _ allowing himself to call the Drifter a fellow of  _ any  _ sort). He looked around to see a replica of a futuristic command station, clearly designed to be what Omega believed a command station to be like, laid out before him. 

_ “Memory banks and other preliminary data suggests you are responsible for <blip> giving orders to a majority of Guardians. Further data suggests you have been responsible for this task for an exceedingly-extended amount of time. Is this correct?”  _ Omega’s voice asked, coming from a source Zavala couldn’t identify. 

“...That is correct. I am the Vanguard Commander. May I ask why you are concerning yourself with that information?” He asked in turn.

_ “The customized trials will not test <blip> raw physical and/or Light manipulation capacity alone. The trials will also be a test of your psychological capabilities.”  _ It answered.

“A test of body  _ and  _ mind… No  _ wonder  _ Fang was so  _ broken  _ when Ikora found her… But I can’t risk the other Guardians you have as hostages… very well. If playing your games is what it takes to save them, then I will oblige you.” Zavala relented. 

_ “You may view them as whatever you desire to. It is irrelevant.”  _ Omega stated.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. There are several things that I am certain you would consider ‘irrelevant’ that are actually  _ quite  _ relevant.” Zavala countered. 

_ “Provide proof, and I will reconsider the <blip> relevancy of certain subjects.”  _

“Very well. What is this trial you have set before me?” 

_ "You will issue commands to other test groups to guide them through simulated 'strikes'. They will not be permitted to deviate from your orders. Success or failure is <blip> entirely dependent on you."  _ Omega summarized. 

"Will I have information on those I am giving orders to? Have they consented as well? What happens if I succeed? If I somehow fail? What will you define as success or failure?" Zavala asked in succession.

_ "You will have all gathered data on participants. Other participants have been awaiting action. Successful completion of listed objectives for a given 'strike' will result in a single Crystalloid being <blip> awarded to you. Failure will result in termination of at least one subject."  _

"So I either will earn one of your tokens, or you erase a perfectly good Guardian from existence?!" 

_ "Failure is unacceptable."  _

Zavala clenched his fist, before storming his way to the station.

He had to find a way to rendezvous with the others, and quickly.

* * *

He hadn't been this  _ furious  _ with something since the Red War. What started as basic scenarios of clearing out a few groups of enemies quickly devolved into scenarios where, inevitably, there would be some mistake… which meant  _ someone  _ was going to be erased from existence. By the time he'd overseen the completion of the sixth strike, he was  _ done.  _

Omega would regret this. It wasn't like the time with the Red Legion, where his Light was gone. Zavala had his Light, and was ready to go. Six Crystalloids (the strikes themselves were successful, despite the mistakes that were made) in hand, he readied his Striker fist, and, quite literally,  _ punched  _ his way out of the simulated station. 

He was instantly greeted by an array of Hive and Vex, poised to attack. But there was no hesitation on the Commander's behalf. He charged forward, and struck a Knight square in its stomach, before grabbing its head with both of his hands, and slamming it down to his knee. It screamed, before fading into… 

Before fading away into pixels.

_ So, Omega has learned how to simulate Hive and Vex… all the more reason to bring an end to this madness!  _ He thought, continuing to tear his way through the swarms Omega was sending his way. 

Zavala was not the only one now thoroughly enraged by Omega’s machnications. Saladin had long since shattered the nightmare simulation the ancient machine had attempted to trap him in, and he was  _ enraged  _ at the dirty trick the machine had tried. Even if the machine didn’t  _ recognize  _ that it was dirty, the act itself was still dirty. And, for Saladin, the worst part… 

_ He fell for it. At first.  _

It had been a very convincing simulation. A horror scene-all of the Iron Lords… no, not just the Iron Lords.  _ All  _ of his friends. Dead for good. Shattered Ghosts, scattered everywhere. And when he dared to approach, he could  _ hear it all.  _ Every last one of them-their dying screams. And he could  _ see it all.  _ Being consumed alive by agonizing flames. Or assimilated entirely by the Vex. Stabbed repeatedly by bloodthirsty Fallen. Consumed alive by the Hive.

He nearly broke. It was  _ that  _ good, he had to admit. 

Until he found the Crystalloids.

He  _ knew  _ he’d never seen anything like it before. The circular, mostly dark grey-silver object, bordered in dark crimson red, just the right size to fit in his palm. After a few seconds, the realization hit him, square in the chest.

_ It wasn’t real.  _ **_None_ ** _ of it was real.  _

He grabbed the six Crystalloids, and stood up, snarling. And, much like Zavala had before him (though he didn’t know it at the time), he called forth his Striker lightning, and shattered the illusion before him. And, to his left, he could see the Commander, tearing through swathes of simulated Vex and Hive. 

“Zavala!” He called, hoping his fellow Titan wasn’t out of earshot.

_ “Lord Saladin!”  _

Zavala instantly changed his direction, tearing through the hordes to get to his former mentor. 

“It’s good to see you, Zavala. Have you found any signs of the others?” The Iron Lord asked. The Commander shook his head.

“I’m afraid not. However, the fact that both you  _ and  _ I managed to escape the isolation areas we were forced in means that it’s very possible our comrades can escape as well. We simply need to find them, and, if need be, help them escape.” He told Saladin. The Titan nodded in agreement, but a chorus of multi-toned screeches got their collective attention. More simulated enemies-Taken and Vex this time-had been brought into existence, ready to kill.

“It would appear that Omega has no intention of making it easy on us… But a swarm of simulated Taken and Vex will not stop us!” Saladin ordered, bringing his trademark axe to bear, as his protege followed close behind him. 


	5. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials continue....

Really, Ikora wasn’t sure what she was expecting from an artificially-intelligent war machine of unknown origin.  _ Especially  _ given that she was currently  _ in its home dimension,  _ where  _ it  _ called all the shots. And where she was only permitted to continue  _ existing  _ because she  _ intrigued  _ it. 

Still, she wasn’t thinking of  _ this.  _

Evidently, the fact she was  _ once  _ a holy terror in the Crucible had spread  _ beyond  _ Earth as a whole, as it must be in the memory banks of the poor, unfortunate Probe, as that was the  _ only  _ explanation she had for why she was currently on match number  _ six  _ of a toss-up of Crucible types. Minus Shaxx’s incessant yelling, that is-instead, replaced by the cries of the simulated  _ rookies  _ she had been forcibly paired with. 

She’d honestly started to lose her patience with Omega treating her like she was some sort of  _ invalid  _ about three “matches” ago. By the time she finished this one, she had long since  _ had enough.  _ Her patience was very, very,  _ very  _ thin by now. And she was  _ done  _ playing these games. 

Still, she could see no obvious opening… but if she remembered correctly, the Interdimensional Rift was a massive parallel dimension with several “test worlds” floating within… and she was likely  _ in  _ a test world at the moment. 

If there was no obvious opening available at the moment, then she’d just have to  _ make  _ one. All she had to do was find a weak point-

_ Over there. It’s only exploitable between matches-I managed to identify it between the fifth and sixth rounds.  _ Ophiuchus whispered, directly into her mind. Ikora turned and saw it-a smaller, thinner section of the test world wall, likely a port from which to gather and input data. 

She unloaded a full round’s worth of shotgun shells into the weak point, and then, unleashed a proper Nova Bomb on it. It exploded in a dazzling display of pixels and Light, and before it could regenerate, the Warlock swiftly made her way out of the hole she’d created for herself. 

* * *

The fall was long, but nothing she couldn’t handle with well-timed usage of her Light. But, of course, Omega would not take too kindly to her forcibly overriding its testing-not if the swarms of Cabal and Fallen suddenly manifesting before her were anything to go by. And yet, off in the distance… She could hear them. 

Zavala. Lord Saladin. Commander Sloane. Ana Bray. All letting loose savage war cries, accompanied by the sounds and sensations of their respective Light abilities filling the simulated air. They’d obviously escaped prematurely as well, and Omega was desperately trying to regain control of the situation by any means it deemed necessary.

Reloading her shotgun, Ikora then began to tear off in the direction of her comrades’ collective cries and Light.

* * *

“Ikora! It’s good to see you again!” Zavala exclaimed as the Warlock arrived, punching a simulated Taken square in its glowing face, killing it instantly as she did. 

“I could say the same. Any sign of Saint? The Drifter? Shaxx? Cayde? Asher? Osiris? Any member of Fireteam Crystallis?” She asked in rapid succession. 

“Can’t even track their Ghosts or Light. Wherever Omega’s got ‘em, it’s got them pretty well hidden. And we also don’t know where the other ‘test subjects’ are being kept either.” Ana answered. 

“We have to find them, above all else. We don’t know the full extent of Omega’s capabilities,  _ especially  _ considering it’s got at least  _ two  _ Guardians on its side… and I’m worried about Fang…” Ikora trailed.

“For all we know, Fang’s been subjugated the same way The Probe has by now. All the more reason we  _ have  _ to rescue the others, and carve our way to Omega… wherever the hell it’s hiding in here.” Saladin pointed out. 

“Then there’s no time to waste. We need to split up to cover the most amount of ground in the least amount of time. The Interdimensional Rift is obviously far too vast for anything else to be effective.” Zavala decided. 

“Before we go tearing off, let’s first establish that we can still  _ communicate  _ with each other at a distance.” Ikora reminded, letting Ophiuchus manifest. “Send a little message to Jinju, would you?”

_ “Right away.”  _

A brief moment…

_ “Got it, loud and clear. Guess there’s no jamming software outside the test worlds.”  _ Jinju said. 

“Then let’s not waste any more time! Four directions, four of us! We’ve got friends to save!” Ana exclaimed, before turning sharply, and leaping up to a higher platform. The remaining three shrugged, and tore off in differing directions.

* * *

When he awoke, strapped to a silvery table in the midst of a sterile-looking, mostly-empty room, Asher Mir  _ screamed.  _

"Haven't you done  _ enough,  _ you  _ monsters?!  _ Don't you  _ dare  _ lay your cold, dead, time-traveling hands on me again-" 

_ "Logical fallacy found. Subject has not been previously <blip> experimented on."  _

Asher's racing heart began to calm when he remembered where he  _ actually  _ was.

In the Interdimensional Rift.  _ Not  _ the Pyramidion. At  _ Omega’s  _ mercy.  _ Not  _ the Vex’s. 

Which, somehow, was more favorable for the Vex-tainted Warlock. At least, if Corvus’ words were to be believed… which, given the state of the aforementioned man in question, Asher was inclined to believe him. Still, that didn’t mean that Asher wasn’t outright  _ terrified  _ of the unknown. 

And there was a lot he didn't know in this given moment. 

He swallowed nervously as an array of smaller needles descended-one meant simply for IV access, he concluded, while the others all lined up around the edge of the Vex-tainted portions of his body. He hissed as they all connected, but the prickling of the needles was something he would soon consider  _ merciful. _

For the moment Omega injected it's own nanoprobes into his body, he  _ screamed.  _

His body would have thrown itself off the table, had he not been thoroughly bound. He felt as if he were being simultaneously lit on fire and electrocuted, eyes blinded by tears of pain-

And then, it was all over. 

He blinked, before unceremoniously falling flat on his face. Asher grunted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position (Omega was nothing if not efficient-the room was once again mostly empty, the needles having long since retracted to Traveler-knows-where), and, he had to admit, Omega's work  _ was  _ remarkable.

His fully-transformed arm looked  _ far  _ more human than before. It was still unmistakably metal, and still unmistakably of Vex coloration, but it was… smoother. More whole. It looked more like a replica of a proper Awoken's arm than the Vex monstrosity that had once been there. He tested it… and nearly wept tears of joy. It was as responsive as his original arm! And the rest of the taint-what was visible had also smoothed and become more whole, his breathing was  _ far  _ easier, and he no longer felt the crawling of Vex nanoprobes along his muscles and tendons… 

_ “Analysis of subject’s vitals are contradictory. Tear ducts increasing in production activity, but lack of cortisol stress response markers do not indicate ‘sadness’.”  _

“That’s because I’m  _ happy  _ for once in my life!” Asher snapped, cradling his metal arm close to his chest. "I… I don't have to worry… not anymore…" He further added.

_ "Data recorded. <blip> Mortal lifeforms can also produce tears when experiencing extreme 'joy'."  _ Omega noted. 

"...Indeed. What are you going to do next?" Asher asked. 

_ "Inferior 'Vex' technology has been extracted from your paracausal energy tether companion. Returning companion to you…"  _

Asher watched in shock and awe as his Ghost emerged from a small sphere of electric white-blue light, minus the Vex technology that had once infected it. He cradled his Ghost in his hands, bringing it close, and finally breaking down all the way. 

_ "<blip> Reunion successful. Subject will now engage in combat trials."  _

Asher sighed heavily. Of  _ course  _ Omega would not be so generous-everything it did had a reason, and restoring him was no exception. 

"I suppose nothing is ever free… very well. If that is the price I must pay, then it is one I pay gladly." He relented.

A beautiful bow-and-arrow setup materialized right into his hands. He blinked at it.

_ “Working weapon name-Omega Bow. Subject known as ‘Fang-13’ was also gifted this weapon for experimentation purposes.”  _

“Hm, so you can make it  _ look  _ beautiful…” Asher drew up an arrow, humming a bit as he felt its quality- “...and make it function well… but you’re evidently not very creative in the naming department.” He mused. 

_ “Weapon name is not finalized. <blip> Name is irrelevant to effectiveness of weapon in combat.”  _ Omega countered. 

“I am  _ certain  _ that the likes of Cayde and perhaps even Ikora would beg to differ." Asher countered in turn. 

_ "Your combatant subtype has indeed presented a wide variety of illogical phenomena."  _ Omega admitted.

"Combatant subtype… you mean Guardians? Yes, we  _ are  _ rather illogical creatures at times… some more than others, but even  _ I  _ am not  _ completely  _ immune to such fallacies." Asher agreed.

_ "Defining all parameters for 'Guardians' is <blip> exceedingly difficult due to unpredictable behaviors."  _

"I'm certain it is, especially for a machine such as yourself." 

_ "Enough time has been wasted on conversation. Combat trials will now commence."  _

"Very well."

The room dissolved into pixels, before reforming into a large, vast, steampunk-looking structure. Asher watched as equally-steampunk-looking machines flew all through the area, before a larger one flew straight towards him, shifting from a more triangular ship-esque shape to a more humanoid form. 

_ "Commence first trial. Asher Mir versus Cruise Chaser."  _

Cruise Chaser brought its "lance" to bear, as Asher drew back his newfound bow. He infused Light into the arrow, and let it fly. 

* * *

With a feral roar, Saint reared his head back, reinforcing his metallic skull with his Light, and headbutted a simulated Vex Minotaur, stunning it. He then grabbed a simulated Goblin, brought it back around the stunned Minotaur, and repeated the same headbutt. Both simulated Vex exploded and dissolved. 

"FRIENDS!" He roared joyfully, sprinting forward to reunite with the rest of Omega's latest group of Chosen…

"...And the sad, lonely little rat man too. I… forgot you were even here." He added. The Drifter shrugged.

"Eh, I know I'm not everyone's favorite guy, but I think we can all agree that the bigger problem is Omega right now, right?" He half-asked. 

"...Fair enough, rat man." 

_ "Guys, it just got  _ **_much_ ** _ worse!" _ Sagira interjected. 

"Define  _ worse." _ Osiris said.

_ "Omega took over Fang, and is activating something called the 'Final Omega Protocol'! I don't know what it is, but it involves Fang, Corvus, Sylb, and Omega!"  _ She told them. 

**_"COWARD, USING GOOD PEOPLE FOR YOUR OWN ENDS!"_ ** Shaxx roared.

_ "<blip> <bleeeeeep> <blooooop> Altering experimental parameters… <bleeeeeeep> Engaging 'Final Omega Protocol'.... <blooooop> Final trial will now commence. Final Crystalloid will be obtained if you are successful in completing this final trial."  _

A large array of platforms materialized before them, forming dark grey-silver stairs. It led into a large, dark grey-silver cube-shaped structure. 

"What are we waiting for, friends and sad, lonely rat man?! It is past time we teach this Omega a lesson it will never forget!" Saint encouraged, before turning and sprinting up the stairs. Once again, the Drifter shrugged.

"Forever the sad, lonely rat man… but I can't die without seeing Omega in person!" He decided, following behind Saint. Osiris sighed heavily, bringing his hand to his face.

"Reckless fool… but I'm also quite curious about Omega. We're going, Sagira!" He groaned, following behind his longtime friend as well. 

_ Hold on, Fang… we're coming!  _ Ikora thought as she charged up the stairs, leading the remainder to the final trial. 

* * *

Inside, the room was a very dark grey-black color, with black-colored, large double helix shaped surrounding the dark silver-grey combat platform. Sylb floated down to the center, in front of the gathered crowd, stopping in mid-air. Corvus soon followed, landing to Sylb's left on a platform that was all too familiar to Ikora, and, much to Ikora, Cayde, and the remainder of Fireteam Crystallis' collective horror, Fang jerkily staggered forth, to Sylb's right, on a platform much like the one Corvus was currently standing on. 

Omega landed with a resounding  _ thud  _ on the platform, before walking forward on its four legs, stopping underneath its Probe. Said Probe floated up, and a remorseful-looking Corvus "walked" to stand underneath her. Fang jerkily staggered to stand underneath him, standing right on top of Omega. 

And then, she  _ cried out.  _

Silvery tendrils rose up from Omega's back, and latched onto Fang, causing her obvious excruciating pain. More rose up, and did the same to Corvus, even provoking a tear from him, before finally latching onto the Probe. The silvery mass shimmered, filling the room with blinding light-

_ "Hooooolllyyyyy shiiiittt! What is  _ **_that?!"_ ** Deadshot wondered.

"It is… a mess. It is both Darkness  _ and  _ Light… as well as something else entirely." Terra mused.

"Hell, in all of my years, not sure I've  _ ever  _ seen something  _ quite  _ like that!" The Drifter admitted, crossing his arms and smiling.

"Let's focus more on breaking Omega's connections to Corvus, Fang, and its Probe! We'll save them and weaken Omega in the process!"!” Ikora ordered. 

_ “Commencing final combat trial.”  _ Omega’s voice was no longer purely its own-the pained sounds of Sylb, Corvus, and Fang could be heard resounding faintly within its own.


	6. Hello, World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to confront Omega once and for all...

It wasn't hard to see why Rasputin had reacted the way it had to Omega's unexplained arrival in the system, now that they were actively engaged with the enhanced war machine. 

Flamethrowers. High-powered missiles. High-powered explosives. Electrokinesis. Cryokinesis. Some sort of potent, devastating, blinding light energy. What could only be described as solidified light constructs, not unlike the things Fang could make. And, thanks to its unison with  _ three Guardians,  _ proper Light manipulation, seeming to favor Arc above all others. Potent sonic attacks. Simulating enemies as it deemed fit. But none of that could have braced them for what was simply called… 

**_Hello, World._ **

It didn't start using the ability for a while, and when it began to execute it, the reason was obvious-Omega started acting rather…  _ glitchy.  _ Jerking about randomly, sputtering speech at varying volume, making no coherent sense…

It was as if Omega didn't have proper control over the ability. 

It released a thick cloud of black nanoprobes from its chassis, which thoroughly infected all of Omega's opponents, and brought them to their knees swiftly. Exos sputtered a cocktail of fluids, humans and Awoken alike sputtered proper blood, Ravana sputtered ether, and the Ghosts all seized violently, all parties trying to purge the virulent, destructive nanoprobes-

**_"GIVE ME BACK MY SON, YOU TRAVELER-DAMNED MACHINE!"_ ** An unfamiliar voice roared, before mere seconds later, a Hammer of Sol came to bear on the spot where Corvus was joined with Omega. The unified weapon jerked forward, but the mystery Titan was relentless, continuing to wail until he finally managed to sever the link between Corvus and Omega. Corvus then collapsed backwards, just as Omega reared back, throwing both the mystery Titan and Corvus off of it.

**_"ERROR! ERROR! TESTING SPACE BREACHED! UNAUTHORIZED COMBATANT PRESENT-"_ **

"And you think I  _ give  _ a damn?! You hurt my son, I fuck your shit up!" The mystery Titan snapped.

**_"UNAUTHORIZED COMBATANT WILL BE TERMINATED IMMEDIATELY-"_ **

**_"LIKE HELL HE WILL!"_ ** Saint roared, leaping up with his Sentinel shield active, snacking Omega square in Sylb's chest. He swung again and again, all the while Osiris was layering in his Dawnblades, until the duo succeeded in severing the connection between Omega and its Probe. Saint caught the unconscious Sylb, landing with a grunt. Desperately, Omega filled the arena with simulated enemies of every type, but they were no match for the collective might of everyone else. And, filled with boundless fury, drawing upon all the ambient Light she could from the area, Ikora did the unthinkable.

She  _ pelted  _ Omega with  _ five  _ successive Nova Bombs, breaking the final connection, and Cayde caught the freed Fang in his arms. Omega, thoroughly beaten, slumped to the ground, electricity sparking over its battered chassis.

_ "I… do not… <blip> un… der… stand… <bleeeeeep> col… lec… tive… sys… tems… fail… ure… imm...i...nent… <bleeeeeeep> I… have… failed…"  _ It struggled to say. 

"Omega. What did you  _ really  _ hope to gain from all of these experiments of yours?" Osiris asked.

_ "Must… al… ways… a… dapt… must… al… ways… e...volve… de… feat… is… un… ac… cept… a… ble…"  _ Omega struggled to answer.

"...Why must you adapt? Why must you evolve? Why is defeat unacceptable?" Osiris asked. Omega made a series of beeping noises, but otherwise could not produce an answer. The Warlock let out an exasperated sigh.

"As I thought. Even  _ you  _ don't know why you must do those things. They're just a core part of your programming. You've never once questioned it because nothing ever weakened you enough to render you vulnerable enough  _ to  _ be able to question it. And, as a seemingly-lifeless machine only designed for war, you never once thought you  _ could  _ be pushed to such an extreme." 

Cayde and Saint both looked at each other, feeling mutual pity for Omega now.

"You could never hope to understand us Guardians with pure logic and combat alone, because Guardians are so much  _ more  _ than that. Even the foolish things, such as the crazed acrobatics of many a Hunter, the headstrong, brute-force approach of many a Titan, and the random, unexplained dances I've seen Guardians of all types engage in-they are key parts of  _ who we are,  _ Omega."

And then, something unexpected happened. 

Osiris calmly made his way forward, knelt down by the side of Omega's massive head, and placed a gentle hand on top of it.

"But, as you can see with the likes of Saint-" The Warlock gestured to the legendary Titan- "-and Cayde-6-" He then gestured to the azure Hunter- "-just because you are a machine does  _ not  _ mean you are utterly incapable of understanding things such as emotion and the soul." 

_ "Heh, don't forget about us Ghosts either!"  _ Habakiri chirped, manifesting in the air with a twirl. Omega let out a startled noise as Osiris began emergency repairs. It did its best to look at the veteran, confused.

_ "We may or may not have taken one of your containment cells that you unleashed into the Infinite Forest, broke it down, and studied it for all it was worth. Pretty impressive stuff, not gonna lie. Also, Osiris kinda… pulled a bit of a fast one on you. Whenever you would have normally 'deleted' Guardians, he instead overwrote the firewall protocol to put them in a cell and dump them somewhere safe."  _ Sagira explained. Zavala turned and stared.

"And you neglected to inform us of this  _ why?!"  _ He demanded.

"Communications were jammed until I could get out of the logic puzzles Omega presented me with. And even after I  _ did  _ escape, I couldn't risk Omega finding out about what Sagira and I had done until the time was right." The former Vanguard answered, caring little for Zavala’s rage. Said Awoken grumbled, but said nothing more.

_ “Di...rec...tive… lost… what… is… my… pur… pose… now…?”  _ Omega wondered.

“Perhaps… you could try working  _ with  _ us  _ instead  _ of  _ kidnapping and torturing  _ us.” Kayden said.

_ “Work… ing… with… you…?”  _

“Yeah. Guardians aren’t necessarily opposed to working with people outside of the Vanguard. In fact, it happens all the time! Give ‘em what they want, and they’ll come  _ running!”  _ The Drifter pointed out.

_ “What… do… they… want…?”  _

“TONS OF LOOT!” Cayde hollered.

“Some would also love to be able to hone their mind and body in new ways, as well as obtain new knowledge.” Ikora added, leveling a side-glare at the excited Hunter.

_ “Loot…?”  _

“Things like weapons and armor.  _ Especially _ weapons and armor.” Cayde explained. 

_ “Data… noted. Subject… Ikora Rey’s… addition… unclear.”  _ Omega’s speech was starting to stabilize as Osiris continued to carefully repair it.  _ “What do… you mean… by ‘honing mind… and body… in new ways’?”  _ It managed to ask.

“I have no doubt that you have veritable stores of data within you, ready to be called upon at any moment. There are those who would love to be able to train themselves against new challenges that they’ve never faced before. New enemy types. New puzzles to solve. I have no doubt that, with your vast data, you could provide both very easily.” Ikora answered.

“And let’s not forget about the Crucible!” Shaxx added.

_ “The… Crucible? I am… lacking data… It appears to be… a sparring sport? Between ‘Guardians’ of all subtypes?”  _ Omega mused.

“That’s one way to put it, I suppose. The Crucible serves as a place for Guardians to better themselves against one another, and most matches are broadcast all over the system. It excites the people, and gives them hope. Of course, I don’t broadcast private matches, and that’s usually for the better, as private matches usually come into play when there’s a personal score to settle. A score that the public eye  _ doesn’t  _ need to see.” Shaxx confirmed.

_ “Seeing their protectors… fight each other… gives them hope? So many sentient beings are illogical…”  _

“Indeed, Omega. It’s within the very nature of most ‘sentient beings’ to not always be rational. But logic alone can only get you so far. Some things can’t be explained with words and logic, no matter how hard you try.” Saladin pointed out.

_ “I do not understand… not yet. I will. Some day. But I do not understand… how can I contribute to the Crucible?”  _ Omega asked.

“To keep Guardians on their toes, matches will take place in a variety of environments, all over the system. As best I understand, you can create and manipulate anything in this strange Rift as you see fit. I would love to be able to start hosting Crucible matches within the Interdimensional Rift, with locations you and I design together. Not to mention, new rewards we could also design together and offer to the Guardians that earn them!” Shaxx told the war machine. Omega hummed in thought, before moving its head in a most interesting (and quite frankly,  _ adorable)  _ imitation of a nod. Shaxx put his hands on his hips, and beamed inside his helmet. 

“Delightful! I look forward to it!” The Warlord proclaimed. 

“If you’re gonna help Shaxx with his Crucible, then I’m gonna want to be able to host Gambit here too.” 

The collective majority of the Guardians present turned and glared at the Drifter. Said rogue Lightbearer shrugged and threw his hands up.

“What? It’s only fair! And besides, if I get our friendly interdimensional machine right, it doesn’t  _ give  _ a damn where or how it gets the data it wants, and there’s  _ unique  _ data that only  _ Gambit  _ can provide!” He insisted.

_ “Affirmative. All opportunities to gather desired data will be given equal chances. Interpersonal disagreements are irrelevant.”  _ Omega confirmed. A collective, exasperated sigh was let loose.

“If anything, The Drifter hosting his…  _ questionable activities  _ in the Interdimensional Rift is actually quite ideal. If things get out of hand, Omega can simply erase it all from existence. Very well. I still don’t like the premise, but I  _ suppose  _ it is the most ideal version of it.” Zavala admitted, growling. 

“Oh… also, it kinda probably goes without saying at this point, but you’re gonna give the remaining hostages back to us, right?” Drake asked.

_ “Affirmative. Detailed reports of experiment premises will be delivered with subjects in question to ensure ease of transition back to previous lifestyles.”  _ Omega told them all.

“Thank you, Omega. On a more… personal note… could you  _ possibly  _ give Fang her voice back?”

The room went completely silent at Ikora’s honest question. 

_ “...Subject’s vocal processing systems can be restored to be able to produce words. However, years of disuse will require an adjustment period of unknown time. Subject will also have to maintain caution in order to prevent unintentional activation of select Nyx experimental abilities.”  _

“Nyx experimental abilities… you mean that screaming thing she can do?” Cayde questioned.

_ “Affirmative.”  _

“We can work with Fang needing to relearn how to speak properly, and can help her relearn control. Please… give her her voice back.” Ikora pleaded. Omega attempted to stand up, but slumped quickly back down, causing the platform to quiver.

_ “...I cannot repair her voice on my own, in my current condition.”  _

“Then allow Sagira and I to help. We’ve already studied some of your technology, and have a decent understanding of how it works. You can fill in the blanks and guide us as needed.” Osiris volunteered.

_ “...Terms are acceptable. Preparing data… Subject Osiris, prepare the following tools while I prepare my data.”  _

Omega projected a small, holographic screen, with a small list of tools on it. Sagira got to work, transmatting what the Warlock didn’t already have, as Omega’s internal systems worked to create the program it would need to guide the ancient Guardian.


	7. Postlude: Lightscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings on the aftermath with Omega....

_ Lightscape. That is the name Omega gave to anything it did from our victory on with Guardians. It all fell under the domain of the “Lightscape” protocol. A simple, fitting name that encompassed so  _ **_very_ ** _ much. _

_ The first order of business was the creation of areas for Guardians to be able to do… well, whatever they wanted to. This included the Crucible and…  _ **_Gambit_ ** _ maps as well. And even  _ **_I_ ** _ have to admit that I am impressed with Omega's creation abilities.  _

_ Eerily-accurate recreations of areas it says were originally parts of a world called “Hydaelyn”-a world on which it spent quite the extended period of time. A snow-covered, wide valley, framed by mountains all around it, called “Falcon’s Nest”, for one area. And, right nextdoor, separated by a powerful, manifested firewall, is a searing desert, split just beyond the middle by a massive river, part of which is lost deep within a chasm that only a Guardian would think to jump down. (Even I cannot explain to Omega  _ **_why in the name of the Traveler_ ** _ they do that, poor machine.) And that is to say nothing of the mystical jungle simulation it calls "The Nine Ivies" that is right nextdoor to the desert. This alone would serve as enough testament to Omega's abilities, but, as Cayde so easily convinced it to, it has made weapons and armor for Guardians to earn-some via vast quests that will send pursuants all over the system, and others simply to be exchanged for the correct amount of Crystalloids-all from its Probe… Sylb, I must remind myself. The poor thing is still having to learn emotions once again.  _

_ Of course, for some of the more potent weapons, they have to be empowered with the wielder's own Light to work at full potential outside of the Rift. The select few Guardians that have done this are  _ **_very_ ** _ enthusiastic about it. They’re a right terror in the Crucible, from what I hear… to the point that Shaxx has made it illegal to use a fully-empowered weapon of this caliber unless at least three members on  _ **_both_ ** _ teams are wielding at least one each… and even then, he will only permit this in the Mayhem types of matches. And Saladin has evidently done the same for his Iron Banner, when it surfaces. Omega doesn’t seem to mind all that much-it really  _ **_is_ ** _ willing to accept any data it can get its mechanical claws on.  _

_ And it has proven essential in keeping the Vex in check. They seem to somehow be genuinely  _ **_terrified_ ** _ of it. I don’t blame them-its ability to out-adapt them makes it quite the opponent. Asher Mir has become  _ **_far_ ** _ more civil, evidently, with the latent threat of being enslaved by the Vex entirely negated. It’s also working with Ikora and any Warlock who wishes to do what it did to Asher on a much grander scale to Io. It’s a much slower process, but it’s steady-going. There are some who mourn the fact that Io is still somewhat mechanical, but others are quick to remind them that it’s better that it’s Omega’s technology versus the Vex. An ally versus an enemy.  _

_ With the Vex being quiet, Sagira has nagged me and nagged me until I  _ **_finally_ ** _ agreed to pay a visit to the City and, by extent, the Tower. Thankfully, it seems only a select few even remember that I was deliberately exiled, and thus tend to not care. Well, that is, except for Saint. Stubborn old Titan that he is… still, it was worth bringing him back. The children of the City adore him, as do many newer Guardians, no matter their class.  _

_...What a fascinating time to be alive. I’m… glad that Sagira was stubborn enough to make me leave after the ordeal with Omega was settled. Fang-13, the forcibly-muted Exo that Omega had tormented, is slowly learning to speak again. Terra still amazes many-were it not obvious by the fact she can’t tell that the sky is blue without someone telling her, one might not believe she’s truly blind. Ravana is still enjoying scaring the daylights out of newer Guardians with her mere presence. I’ve asked her to demonstrate that transformation ability of hers for me… It’s truly remarkable. And poor Anya Ryu… she has to hide to escape the questions of Warlocks eager to learn of her Lord. _

_ Of course, there's never respite for heroes… Fireteam Crystallis was back at it before I could even blink. Drake, their fearless leader. Kayden, the definition of a well-meaning Titan with a destructive streak. Terra, the Earthbender, as they now call her. Ravana, fourfold master of the blade. Anya, Herald of Shinryu… need I say more? And of course, Fang, gentle yet powerful. _

_ With the Vex in check, the Cabal driven back and showing no sign of recovering properly anytime soon, the Fallen scattered and rightly terrified of Ravana, all that remains is the Hive and these… Taken. True creatures of the Dark.  _

_ They should quiver as well now. For Omega is our ally- _

* * *

A loud sound interrupted Osiris as he wrote. He rocketed up from his chair, simulated in the Infinite Forest, and turned sharply in the direction of the sound. He could see a cloud of simulated dust rising from a fair distance away. 

Odd… Omega wouldn't be so clumsy, and neither would the Vex. He knew of no other way to enter the Forest besides the portal on Mercury, and the cloud was in an entirely different direction. It wasn't as if he had anything better to do… he grabbed his cubes, and with a swift rearrangement, teleported to the site of impact.

* * *

"Owowow… Ali? Alphy? Are you both okay?" 

"Ugh… I'm a bit sore, I'll admit, but it's nothing my dear brother cannot heal." 

"In a moment, Alisaie… I'm sore as well!" 

"I'm sorry about the rough landing…" 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Relica. Time was of the essence." 

A young woman and a young man, who had eerily similar bodies, and interestingly enough, pointed ears, but quite different choices of attire, as well as what looked like an even-younger human girl with a strange, pearl-esque birthmark in the center of her forehead, were all unceremoniously laying down in a small crater. The older-looking of the two girls pushed herself up into a sitting position, and began to look around. Her face twisted into one of confusion.

"...Where in the name of the Twelve  _ is  _ this place?" She asked.

"It is called the Infinite Forest. An ever-changing simulated world, host to the Vex… and me." Osiris answered. The trio's attention turned to him.

_ "You mean  _ **_us._ ** _ "  _ Sagira corrected, manifesting on his shoulder. Osiris began to form a protest-

_ "H-HEY! Easy there! No need for the manhandling!"  _ Sagira cried as the youngest one darted out of the crater, grabbing her in excitement with a gasp. 

"Unbelievable! What sort of wonderful Allagan relic are  _ you,  _ little friend?" I wonder what you can do…" 

_ "Allag-who-what-now?"  _ Sagira wondered, confused. The eager one was then promptly confused, and began to tap her temple a few times, before gasping and clapping her hands together in excitement. 

"I… we did it! We have transcended  _ dimensions!  _ **_Dimensions,_ ** Alphy! Dimensions!!!" She realized, turning midway through her epiphany to the one Osiris could only assume was "Alphy" (and, in truth, he sincerely doubted that was his actual name), grabbing hold of him, and shaking him in her excitement. The other one couldn't help but chuckle. 

"There's our Relica… gifted with Magitek and all things Allagan, but at the cost of any and all decent social skills…" She mused. Relica stopped shaking the poor young man, and turned to pout-glare at her.

"Says the one who prefers stabbing and magic to talking! You've got no room to talk, Alisaie!" Relica fired back. Alisaie began to get a tic, but "Alphy" put himself in between the two. 

"ENOUGH! Twelve preserve, can you two  _ please  _ not bicker like children?" He pleaded. The two ladies huffed, but soon enough, what looked like a bizarre cross between a giant Minotaur and a Fallen Walker began to stagger its way over to them. Osiris tensed, fully prepared to engage with what was obviously some sort of Vex Mind-

"Don't worry, I got it!" 

Relica stood up, and, with a flick of the wrist, an elaborate suit of what was obviously some sort of powered armor peeled over her body. With an excited squealing noise, she launched herself right over the head over the Mind, bringing herself around to hover in the air behind its head. She then slammed her left palm into the back of the Vex Mind's head, and it began to screech and jerk violently. Eventually, it stopped struggling, and slumped down to the simulated floor. Relica settled herself on the shoulders of the de-powered Mind, and popped off the cover on the back of its head. Osiris stared as she began to tinker with the insides of the Mind.

"Alisaie may have been crass about it, but she wasn't wrong, necessarily. Relica is a savant who is gifted-"

"I am aware of what a savant is. However, I am not aware of who you are.” Osiris interjected.

“Ah, yes. My name is Alphinaud Leveilleur. My twin sister is Alisaie, and our easily-excited Garlean is Relica Futurus. May I be so bold as to ask who you are… as well as your little floating friend?” Alphinaud introduced, asking a question in turn.

“I am Osiris. This is Sagira.” He answered. Alphinaud bowed.

“A pleasure to meet you, Sir Osiris, Lady Sagira. I do hope we aren’t bothering you… Relica was rather… rushed and thus could not properly control the transport device she’d made to help us escape…  _ them. _ ” He apologized. Osiris raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

“Who or what exactly is  _ them?  _ Why were you running from them?” He asked. 

“...No one knows. They just… suddenly manifested one day, and began capturing anyone they could get their shadowy claws on. We have taken to calling them Shadowborn, for lack of a better term. We know so precious little about this threat… other than it’s the greatest threat our world has ever faced.” Alphinaud confessed. 

“...Shadowy creatures that capture others? Hmm… I feel as if I have heard such creatures described in the Vex’s archives… but I am not certain.” Osiris mused. 

_ “Sounds like a Vanguard matter to me. We should send a message to Ikora.”  _ Sagira proposed. Osiris scoffed.

“Knowing you, you’ve taken the liberty of already doing that.”

_ “Yeah… sent a message the moment Relica managed to fucking subjugate a Vex Mind… this’ll just be another topic to add to the conversation. Also, you need to get out of this place, get some fresh air, and get back to Ikora and Saint!”  _

“Get back to… wait, is Lady Sagira implying-”

_ “Yeeeees she is! Ahahaha, I like her already!”  _ Relica cackled, still on the shoulders of her new pet Vex Mind. Alphinaud was bright red-

_ “Ooooh… and let’s not forget when they add Eris into the mix…”  _ Sagira said ominously. Relica cackled even more, Alphinaud buried his face in his hands…

**_“SAGIRA!”_ ** Osiris roared, blushing furiously.


End file.
